Rainy Day
by Lian Black
Summary: Segundo chapter arriba! Anna va a hacer algo que hasta ahora nunca se animo a hacerlo... Capitulo final
1. Default Chapter

**_Rainy_****_ day_**

****

**_By_****__**

****

**_Lian Black_**

**_Capitulo 1 _**

_Día nublado  pero tranquilo para un día de escuela, solo quedaban dos días para el fin de semana. _

_La joven pareja Yoh y Anna entraban al establecimiento en silencio o sea lo más común para ellos._

_Saludaron a sus amigos y compañeros, después de dos horas de clase se escucharon varios estruendos y termino por largarse la lluvia con fuerza._

_Toco la campana que anunciaba la hora de descanso, todos salieron de sus respectivas aulas y algunos alumnos  se sentaron en los bancos que había en el pasillo, entre aquella multitud Yoh Asakura logro ganar un hermoso lugar con vista a la ventana que daba al patio y dejaba ver la lluvia._

_Anna fue a buscar algunas bebidas y unos sándwiches. Compro dos latitas y dos sándwiches. Y salió de la amontonadora que se había formado en la confitería._

_Cuando llego no vio en donde estaba su prometido entonces se dispuso a buscarlo. Hasta que lo encontró cerca de la ventana, se acerco y le dio su latita de gaseosa y el sándwich, comieron y después se dispusieron a mirar por la ventana._

_Yoh miro de re ojo a la rubia y noto que su mano estaba cerca de la suya. Decidió jugar su suerte y la entrelazo su dedos con los suyos, ella se sonrojo pero aun así no aparto su mano, solo apoyo su cabeza en su hombro._

_Sus corazones parecían ser uno ya que latían a la misma vez al igual que sus respiraciones._

_Horohoro pasaba por allí corriendo, cuando vio como estaban ellos se quedo quieto, sonrió maliciosamente, hoy era el día que tenía ganas de fastidiar a las personas y justo le cayo como anillo al dedo._

_- Valla, valla, valla, pero que ven mis hermosos ojitos- dijo aun sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa._

_- Tus ojos de Huevo querrás decir- dijo fríamente Anna levantando su cabeza y mirando al ainu._

_- Se ven tan tiernos, parecen un par de tortolitos- dijo Horohoro._

_Yoh solo se le quedo observando para ver que más decía porque tenía un leve presentimiento que si seguía así iba a provocar que Anna lo golpeara._

_- Tenes envidia?-pregunto con su mismo tono de voz_

_- No, si no que dan lastima- siguió Horo._

_- Lastima?- pregunto con un leve tic en la ceja._

_- Oh! perdón me equivoque,  Yoh amigo mío mis condolencias- dijo Horo- todavía me pregunto como puedes estar con esta bruja y amargada en vez de conseguirte a otra más bonita y tierna._

_La gota que derramo el vaso Anna tomo por la cabeza a Horohoro y lo mando a volar. Error de ella ya que detrás estaba el encargado de su aula y la castigo. Tenía que limpiar el aula después de clase._

_Ella no dijo nada y acepto el castigo Yoh estaba sorprendido porque normalmente Anna intimidaba hasta al mismo director y si le decían o le hacían algo ella los mataba con un simple golpe pero esta vez no._

_Todos salieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, ya que por la lluvia habían terminado antes las clases del día._

_Yoh se había ofrecido quedarse a acompañarla y de paso darle una ayuda, pero ella se negó y él no quiso insistir y si lo hacia iba a provocar que ella se enfadara._

_Para colmo esa tarde no iba a ser una muy buena que digamos ya que cuando fue a buscar las cosas que necesitaba, algún bromista había dejado una cubeta de agua arriba de la puerta, lo que hizo que cuando Anna abriera la puerta este cayera encima de ella empapándola completamente._

_- Kuso!!! -maldijo por su mala suerte. Pensó inmediatamente que el responsable de eso era uno de los amigos de Horohoro pensando que el conserje del colegio ya había regresado._

_Agarro las cosas y su fue rápido al aula, limpio todo hasta el pizarrón. Acomodo sus útiles y se marcho del establecimiento, aun no paraba de llover y para colmo se largo más fuerte de lo que estaba._

_Pero eso le gustaba, la hacia sentir bien, se sentía libre, le gustaba pensar que se mezclaba con las gotas de lluvia que caían y la mojaban._

_"Las gotas de lluvia hacen que regrese a mi mundo donde puedo estar en paz y tranquilidad. Pensar en lo imposible y lo posible. Olvidarse de los problemas hasta olvidarse del sentimiento que tenía hacia su prometido, no es que no le importase..."_

_Las veces que hizo eso cuando era niña, ya que sus padres no le prestaban la atención necesaria que ella necesitaba y también estaba muy sola en aquella casa. Recordaba perfectamente aquellos días de tristeza que paso, también lo bien que se sintió con fue a la mansión Asakura y la conoció a la señora Kino, la abuela de Yoh, que la acepto con gusto como discípula y le enseño todo lo que sabía._

_Pero no por eso le gustaba la lluvia si no que también recordó algo que jamás se le iba a ir de la mente._

_Flash back_

_Anna era solo una adolescente de 15 años que estaba pasando unos días con los abuelos de Yoh, su prometido,  le había pedido ir a visitarlos y ella accedió con gusto ya que había pasado mucho que no los veía._

_Se instalaron cada uno en distintas habitaciones, en eso mientras acomodaban sus cosas aparece el abuelo de Yoh._

_- No, esto es inaceptable- dijo en medio de los dos cuartos._

_- Qué cosa?- preguntaron al unísono Anna e Yoh._

_- Ustedes dos ya se tienen que ir adaptando a su pronto nueva forma de vivir, así que los dos van a compartir un solo cuarto aparte estoy arto de ver tanto desorden en tu cuarto Yoh-chan y quien más que Anna para mantenerlo limpio- respondió el señor Yohmei._

_- Pero....- dijo Anna_

_- Y no quiero oír quejas-dijo Yohmei - síganme yo les voy a dar el cuarto que de ahora en adelante cuando  vengan a visitarnos utilizaran. _

_Tuvieron que agarrar sus cosas y seguir al anciano, ambos en total silencio._

_- Muy bien, ya llegamos- dijo al cabo de un rato._

_Los dos jóvenes entraron al cuarto, era realmente hermoso, compuesto por una cama matrimonial estilo colonial con cortinas verdes esmeraldas al igual que las cobijas y sabanas. Dos mesitas de noche en cada lado, al costado un gran placard de roble encerado y en el otro lado una mesa y un par de sillas._

_- Abuelo, a usted no le gustaban estas cosas?-pregunto sorprendido Yoh_

_- Si, pero este es mi regalo de bodas por adelantado ya que no se si realmente voy a poder estar en su boda- respondió algo triste._

_Anna no pudo decir nada, estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que veian sus ojos y también la conducta del señor Yohmei. Pero luego reacciono._

_- Gracias, señor Yohmei- agredí ció haciendo reverencia._

_- Oh!!! Vamos eres como de la familia así que dime abuelo- dijo el señor Yohmei sonriendo.- bueno ahora debo marcharme._

_Los dos chicos guardaron sus cosas en el placard y observaron por un rato el cuarto para luego ir a estar con los demás._

_Tarde lluvioso, en la mañana hacia un calor demasiado sofocante como lo hacían todos los veranos. Pero algo bueno tuvo que suceder y era que ahora estaba lloviendo_

_Anna salió del pasillo y camino bajo la lluvia, cerrando los ojos, sin saber que era observada, pensando en cualquier cosa. Ella solo le interesaba que mojarse._

_Yoh  la observaba embelesado desde la ventana, le gustaba verla cuando todo estaba así de tranquilo y más aún cuando esta de buen humor, sonrió para si mismo._

_Decidió salir hasta el pasillo con un tuallon en la mano._

_- Annita!!! Ven ya estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el agua te vas a resfriar!!-grito Yoh._

_Anna lo miro y le negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando por el jardín, Yoh se percato que estaba descalza y más aun siguió insistiendo pero ella se negó. El castaño se canso y como estaba descalzo bajo el escalón y fue a buscar a la itako. _

_Anna vio que Yoh se le acercaba diciéndole que se tenia que secar pero ella comenzó a correr, Yoh la persiguió por todo el gran jardín hasta que sin querer no se dio cuenta de que  había una piedra y como estaba todo resbaloso y aparte había lodo resbalo y callo junto encima de Anna._

_Yoh se sonrojó ya que la posición en la que estaban era muy comprometedora y si por alguna razón salía su abuelo o su padre iban creer cualquier cosa._

_Anna se giro pero aun sin separarse de Yoh, estaba sonrojada pero le daba gracia la cara de Yoh y la de ella y comenzó a reír a más no poder. Con tantas ganas que hasta Yoh se contagio de su risa que realmente era hermosa y sincera._

_La rubio dejo e reírse y miro a su futuro esposo, el cual también dejo de reír para ponerse serio, ella se le acerco le regalo un beso en la mejilla._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PPPOOOMMM!!!!!!! Fue el fuerte golpe que dio el corazón de Yoh al sentir los tibios labios de su prometida._

_En un instante se separaron ella le dio la espalda apenada por lo que había hecho y aparte porque la simple presencia del shaman la ponía nerviosa, Yoh solo la miro y sin previo aviso la abrazo y le susurro al oído._

_- Tus ojos son un misterio para mi pero que poco a poco voy comprendiendo y también me permiten leerte y poder conocerte, Anna prométeme algo, solo quédate conmigo._

_Anna le pareció algo estúpido la petición de su prometido pero debía responderle ya que significaba mucho para él._

_- Ahora y siempre- respondió Anna._

_Dos personas estaban observando aquella escena y solo eso sino que vieron todo el juego que iniciaron sin darse cuenta ninguna de aquellos jóvenes enamorados._

_- Como se Aman- dijo una voz tras una mascara._

_- Hicimos bien en comprometerlos- dijo otra voz sonriendo._

_Fin flash back_

_- Anna qué haces mojándote?- pregunto una voz detrás de la itako que abrió inmediatamente los ojos al percatarse que no estaba sola. _

_- Me gusta la lluvia- respondió Anna- y vos que haces por acá?_

_- Salí a dar un paseo por ahí y se largo la lluvia y ahora me voy para mi mansión- respondió la voz masculina._

_- Eres un tonto Ren, decime que fuiste a ver a Pilika si sabes que no digo nada de su relación-sonrió Anna._

_- Eh... si pero sabes que todavía no me acostumbro- dijo Ren_

_- Valla y eso que ya pasaron seis meses que estas saliendo con Pilika- dijo Anna._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola gente tanto tiempo espero sepan disculparme por mi tardanza es que semanas antes le entro un virus a mi chatarra de computadora y me destrozó el Norton, para luego seguir con "TODOS" los programas._**

****

**_En simples palabra perdía mis 34 historias originales, mis fics que también eran como 35 algunos sin publicar, mis más de 100 carpetas de imágenes TT ._**

****

**_Y tambien me voy a tardar porque me mudo de casa!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Bueno espero que les guste mi fic que por cierto era de un solo capitulo pero ahora lo tuve que dividir._**

****

**_Byes_****_._**

****

**_Lian Black_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Rainy day_ _By_ _Lian Black_ _Capitulo 2___

_- Feh! no me importa- dijo Ren- ven vamos mi casa esta cerca ahí te vas a secar y podrás llamar a Yoh para que te venga a buscar, porque no quiero que te resfríes._

_Le agarro el brazo y se podría decir que la arrastro hasta la mansión, entraron, Ren le doy un tuallon y la llevo hasta la sala de esta donde se encontraba Jun con Lee bruce long charlando animadamente._

_- Como estas Anna?-saluda la mayor de los hermanos Tao._

_- Bien y vos Jun- respondió Anna, no le agradaba entrar a la mansión de los Tao._

_- De lujo, es raro que vengas a visitarnos, pero es un lujo tenerte. Ven siéntate que te voy a traer algo para que tomes._

_La shaman se marcho del lugar muy contenta y se fue para la cocina, en cambio Anna se quedo allí observando lo grande que era. Escucho la voz del chino que le decía que se encontraba como en su casa y que podía dar un paseo dentro de la mansión si quería._

_Ella lo obedeció ya que le daba mucha curiosidad y camino por un ancho y largo pasillo._

_Llego hasta el jardín, era realmente hermoso ver aquellas plantas provenientes de china y otras más._

_Entro y camino de nuevo bajo la lluvia, cerrando los ojos... dejando que el agua la mandara a su mundo como ella tanto lo deseaba._

_- ANNA!!!!!!- se escucho el grito de Ren que se encontraba descansando en la entrada, se lo notaba algo cansado claro tras la carrera que dio desde su cuarto hasta allí, no era un tramo corto que digamos._

_- Que ocurre?-pregunto la itako._

_- Que ya se mi hizo tarde para mi cita TT- respondió Ren._

_- Qué hora es?- cuestiono Anna._

_- Son las 5:00 en punto- dijo Ren mirando su reloj._

_::OO::- Uy, ya me tengo que ir -dijo Anna._

_- Te llevo- se ofreció Ren._

_- No, gracias prefiero caminar- dijo Anna._

_El joven chino la acompaño hasta la puerta. Cuando estaba apunto de irse Anna giro para despedirse pero cuando lo hizo sin querer resbalo y callo a los brazos del chico._

_::::- Je, je perdón-dijo Anna un poco apenada._

_::::-No  importa- dijo Ren._

_Alguien los había observado y se fue allí corriendo._

_La rubia corrió tratando de no pisar ningún charco de agua, aunque ya estaba parando de llover. Cuando doblo una esquino se topo con la espalda del castaño que al darse cuenta giro y solo le regalo una mirada gélida. La rubia se quedo petrificada en el lugar jamás lo había visto así._

_Anna corrió por las calles ya que se había dado cuenta que Yoh los había visto y creyó cualquier cosa,  era solo un mal entendido, ya no le importaba relajarse bajo la lluvia solo ir y explicarles las cosas al castaño._

_Se detuvo antes de entrar para tomar un poco de aire, la lluvia había parado dando lugar al sol,  abrió la puerta y entro._

_Yoh la vio entrar, se acomodo los auriculares tras la oreja, amarro bien su cabello y le regalo solo una mirada a su prometida._

_- Voy a entrenar- dijo secamente._

_Después de estar horas haciendo abdominales, flexiones de brazos y correr más de 300 kilómetros sin quejarse, ni haraganear._

_Anna le estaba por hablar, pensaba explicarle bien las cosas para que ya no la siguiera tratando de esa manera._

_- Ya termine- dijo como si nada Yoh y se marcho por las escaleras._

_La itako se percato que el castaño se iba a dar una ducha cuando termino de entrenar, ya que había echo esta vez el triple de su entrenamiento, y también la había estado ignorando. Eso le molestaba pero cuando lo vio subir lo siguió pero ella no entro solo se quedo en la puerta pensando._

_Estuvo dando muchas vueltas antes de decidirse si lo hacia o no, no estaba muy segura si él se saldría si ella entraba._

_Tardo unos minutos pero lo hizo, sabiendo las consecuencias que esto acarrearía pero ya nada le importaba sino era hablar de una buena vez a Yoh para que él entendiera._

_Sin percatarse, su pañuelo rojo se le cayó cuando entro. Realmente esto le apenaba muchísimo._

_Anna entro sigilosamente al baño donde se encontraba Yoh bañándose, se fue quitando poco a poco la ropa para meterse en la ducha._

_Yoh  por otro lado estaba bien metido en sus pensamientos._

_Fin flash back_

_Yoh estaba corriendo por el parque no se detuvo ni un segundo para descansar e ignoro completamente a su amigo Manta que lo saludo animadamente con la mano._

_Estaba pasando por al lado del centro comercial donde vio a Ren y a Pilika hablar animadamente cuando el joven chino se percato de su presencia se acerco, su rostro no mostraba alegría pero tampoco furia sino que un poco de enojo._

_- Eh! Yoh par un momento necesito decirte algo-dijo Ren._

_Yoh solo se detuvo un momento, lo miro y luego se coloco los auriculares para ignorar a su amigo._

_Pero Ren no se dio por vencido así se puso enfrente y le permitió seguir corriendo._

_- No me vas a dejar seguir entrenando?-pregunto Yoh._

_- No, si no me escuchas antes- respondió Ren._

_- Me vas a decir que te acostaste con Anna?-pregunto Yoh._

_- Pero que idiota eres, yo no me acosté con ella- dijo Ren enojado._

_- Si, si, si y las vacas vuelan- dijo Yoh girando los ojos._

_Ren se acerco a Yoh y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso, lo levanto de la remera._

_- Escúchame bien pedaso de idiota, yo no me acosté con Anna y jamás lo haría porque ella te ama y no es capaz de semejante cosa- dijo furioso._

_Yoh se soltó bruscamente de Ren lo miro y luego se dispuso a seguir entrenando._

_Fin flash back_

_Se sentía dolido y traicionado, que no pudo notar a su prometida en frente de él. Abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo al percatarse al fin de Anna._

_- Qu... qué haces?-pregunto muy nervioso e hinoptizado por el bello cuerpo de su prometida._

_- Quiero aclararte algunas cosas y no encontré mejor lugar para decírtelo que aquí, así ya no me vas a evadir como lo estuviste haciendo- respondió segura pero algo apenada._

_Yoh le dio la espalda a Anna, no la quería seguir viendo ya que ella no iba a poder ser de él._

_La rubia no resistió más y lo abrazo por detrás. El corazón de Yoh dio un vuelco._

_- Baka- susurro- por que me haces esto?- pregunto Anna._

_- Esa pregunta la tenes que responder vos- Yoh volteo para enfrentarla- Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- Yo no hice nada, Yo ya te dije una vez- respondió Anna mirándolo._

_- Pero me traicionaste- dijo Yoh con odio. "Amarte a ti no es lo mejor lo tengo claro, habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas" pensó triste._

_- No lo hice, solo es un mal entendido- dijo Anna tranquila y fríamente."Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero es perfecto para encontrar algún sentido a esta rutina" pens_

_- Entonces por qué saliste de la casa de Tao con el cabello mojado al igual que Ren?- pregunto. "Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida" se dijo así mismo._

_- Salí así de su casa porque antes de llegar allí estaba caminando bajo la lluvia y él paso por ahí con un paraguas y me dijo que no era bueno hacerlo y me llevo a su casa, yo entre y me quede hablando con Jun pero no tenía ganas de seguir allí y me fui por un pasillo al cual llevaba al gran patio, me gusto ese lugar así que volví a meterme debajo de la lluvia otra vez, Ren me encontró después de un rato el se había bañado así eso explica por que el estaba así, pero de hay no paso nada más- explico Anna._

_Yoh dudo por un momento pero no dijo nada, no sabía si creerle o no._

_Anna se estaba impacientando y lagrimas silenciosas salían de rostro su que se mezclaban con el agua  de la ducha._

_- Esta bien..- dijo mirando al piso- queres que te diga algo.... Yoh Asakura Te amo y quiero que sepas que soy tuya y de nadie más... eso querías saber, idiota no se porque te amo pero a mi la razón no me importa en lo absoluto... si voz no pensas igual entonces dilo...- dijo fuera de si._

_Fue un golpe para Yoh, se sintió culpable  y se reprocho a si mismo por haberla tratado mal todo ese tiempo y ahora la estaba viendo ahí llorando dolida por él. Se dio cuenta que era un idiota._

_Decidió arreglar su error y la abrazo como nunca lo hizo antes, luego le levanto el mentón para que ella lo observara y le regalo una sonrisa sincera y dulce y luego la beso._

_- Gomen-nasai, soy un tonto en dudar de ti, por favor perdóname por ser como soy, es que me volves loco de amor, y no quiero que te vallas de mi lado nunca, te amo tanto que moriría si no te tuviera conmigo- dijo Yoh sin soltarla._

_€fuera del baño €_

_Tamao subía por las escaleras y encontró el pañuelo rojo de Anna  en el suelo, cerca del baño. Se extraño un poco por que la itako no la tuviera con ella, luego escucho voces en el baño se acerco para escuchar de quienes eran aquellas voces. Se sonrojo un poco al percatarse de quienes eran y bajo casi de un salto las escaleras._

_€En el baño €_

_- Anna...- dijo Yoh apenado._

_- Mmm- dijo Anna._

_- No crees que van a pensar mal los chicos?- pregunto el castaño._

_- Que piensen lo que quieran, nosotros sabemos que no paso nada aquí, aparte es normal para nosotros ya que pronto seremos marido y mujer- respondió Anna dándole un pequeño beso en los labios._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!!!!!!! Espero que este asqueroso capitulo les haya gustado aunque a mi no, bien una aclaración los pensamientos "Amarte a ti no es lo mejor lo tengo claro, habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas" "Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida" "Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero es perfecto para encontrar algún sentido a esta rutina". Son algunas partes de la letra de la canción de Ricardo Arjona "Amarte a ti" (Como me gustaría tener un profesor de filosofía a si =) es que esta bien lindo)._**

****

**_Reviews y dedicatorias:_**

****

**_Anna15: Hola espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu review y te lo dedico especialmente._**

****

**_Otaku/Undegraund: Bueno espero que te guste._**

****

**_Himura: En efectivo el es, era mi amigo y le pedí que leyera esto pero no me iba a imaginar que me iba a mandar un revi, gracias por tu opinión, te lo dedico también._**

****

**_Eve-87 The Lady: Tienes razón no me fije antes bueno espero que te guste esta continuació._**

****

**_No especial:_**

****

**_Feliz cumpleaños Xris, todavía no te puedo mandar el mega dibujo por algunos inconvenientes pero voy a tratar de no tardar demasiado._**

****

**_Este Fanfic es un regalo aparte de mi parte amiga, ojala que las ayas pasado muy bien y ayas comido mucha torta -._**

****

**_Lectores lean sus fics y que mejor regalo para ella que le manden muchos pero muchos reviews._**

****

**_Sus fics son:_**

****

**_"Esencia de un sentir"_**

**_"Una nueva forma de amar"_**

**_"Vestido de novia"_**

**_"Un milagroso regalo de navidad" _**

****

**_Que la verdad yo los lei y me encantan._**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Capitulo 3_

_ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-_

_Tamao bajo las escaleras totalmente sonrojada, no sabía que pensar... bueno si pero le apenaba muchísimo._

_Decidió ir a la cocina y disponerse hacer la cena, era buena excusa para olvidar lo que ocurría arriba. Así que doblo el pañuelo y lo dejo en la parte de atrás, donde estaba la mesa._

_. _

_Se cambiaron en silencio pero lleno de tranquilidad._

_Ella comenzó a buscar su pañuelo por todo el baño. Después de que ambos tenían bien puesta la yukata, el castaño volvió a acorralarla._

_Como adoraba sentir su aroma, tan dulce y adictivo para sus sentidos, le agradaba tenerla tan cerca, le agradaba abrazarla._

_Ella se quedo estática, no movía ni un solo músculo, sus ojos un poco desorbitados al sentir el aliento de su prometido._

_- Creo... que sería mejor que salgamos, la cena de segura ya debe estar lista- dijo Anna al cabo de un rato._

_- Si... eso será mejor- respondió. Todavía se recriminaba por haberla tratado así de mal._

_ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-_

_- Mmm... Que huele tan delicioso- dijo Horohoro mientras entraba a la cocina._

_- Solo es el olor del estofado, Señor Horohoro- dijo Tamao sonriendo.- mejor valla a esperar en la mesa que en unos minutos más va a estar._

_El ainu obedeció inmediatamente._

_- Tamao has visto me pañuelo?- pregunto una rubia al entrar._

_- Esta ahí, Señorita Anna - apunto con su dedo la aludida, algo sonrojada._

_- Que ocurre?- pregunto otra voz._

_- Nada Yoh, solo vine por, mi pañuelo- respondió la itako._

_- En donde estaba?- dijo Anna._

_- Estaba en el suelo, cerca de la puerta del baño de arriba- respondió la pelirosada._

_La pareja se sonrojo pero se mantuvo con indiferencia, ambos giraron y se dirigieron al comedor._

_- UUUHHH, por qué no se secan el cabello?- se burlo el joven del norte._

_- Por qué no te callas?- dijo Anna ya cansada de sus burlas._

_Cenaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que habían hecho el día de hoy, algunos contentos, otros no tanto._

_ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-_

_Pasos por toda la casa... solo una persona andaba despierta y todo porque nuevamente se había largado la lluvia. Trataba de poner algunas cubetas vacías debajo de las goteras que se habían formado al pasar los años en la casa e Yoh no se había tomado el tiempo de arreglarlas._

_De pronto se le ocurrió una idea algo loca pero linda, subió corriendo haciendo milagros para no hacer ruidos para que los demás no se despertarán._

_Abrió la segunda puerta justo la que estaba al lado de su cuarto, entro con cuidado, se sentó tranquilamente cerca del futón y lo miro solo por unos minutos._

_Movió delicadamente el hombro y susurro su nombre solo eso bastaba para que el chico se despertara._

_- Mmm, que ocurre?-pregunto medio adormilado._

_- Solo has silencio y sígueme- respondió ella que se encaminaba para la puerta._

_Él se vistio lo más rápido y la siguió. Salieron de la pensión, ambos se estaban mojando._

_- A donde vamos?-pregunto nuevamente el castaño._

_- Shh- solo se digno a decir._

_Ella paró abruptamente, provocando que él chocara sin querer con ella._

_- Ya hemos llegado- y se sentó en el césped. Él la imito._

_- Cierra los ojos y has como si estuvieras mirando el cielo, solo deja que las gotas te guíen hasta sus sueños... hasta tu mundo- dijo ella._

_Yoh se sorprendió de la calma de la chica pero la obedeció._

_- Quisiera pedirte perdón- dijo en medio del silencio._

_- No, Anna discúlpame tu a mi- la miro._

_- Estas en un error, por mi culpa pensaste mal en lo ocurrido... por mi culpa no obtuviste tu sueño y esta es mi manera de regalarte aunque sea por unos momentos tu paz y tranquilidad, quería hacerte sentir lo que yo siento cuando estoy debajo de la lluvia- dijo Anna mirando al suelo._

_- Gracias... por todo, es lo mejor que me diste, pero no es tanto como lo que hiciste hoy en el baño, al ver tus lagrimas sentí un remolino dentro de mi ser, no pude aguantar verte así, por mi culpa nuevamente te hice llorar... pero lo que más me gusto fue que me abrazaste... gracias Anna... gracias por existir- dijo Yoh._

_Se quedaron bajo la lluvia por varias horas, pero de pronto Anna comenzó a tiritar de frío e Yoh lo noto así que sin pronunciar nada, la alzo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la pensión. En cierta forma parecían recién casados._

_Fin flash back_

_- Que piensas?-pregunto Anna._

_- Eh?- dijo Yoh despertando de su recuerdo._

_- Qué piensas?- repitió nuevamente la pregunta._

_- En que deberíamos tener un hijo, mejor dos o los que tú quieras- Respondió Yoh mientras se abalanzaba hacia su esposa en las aguas termales._

_- Mentiroso- dijo Anna que escapaba de las garras de su esposo._

_- Esta bien, solo recordaba aquella vez en la que yo mal entendí las cosas- dijo abrazando a su esposa por la espalda._

_- Que lindo día pero a la vez triste que fue aquella vez- sonrió la joven itako también al recordarla._

_- Pero ahora enserio... estas segura que no queres hacer un bebé?- pregunto picaramente el castaño._

_- Que?-pregunto _

_- Ya me oíste_

_- Que cosa?- dijo divertida_

_- Mmm_

_- Que queres un papel?- decía mientras veía a su marido con el ceño fruncido._

_- No, quiero un "BEB"- dijo cansándose del juego de Anna._

_- Claro, haremos el bebé, yo lo tendré los nueve meses y vos lo vas a dar a luz._

_- Graciosa._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!! Como andan espero que bien, bueno la verdad no tenia pensado hacer este capitulo pero de repente se me ocurrió hacerlo, otra cosa este es un final alternativo van a ser dos y quieran que me digan que hago en el otro final si quieren lemon, que aparezcan más personajes lo que me digan._**

****

**_Ahora lo mejor los Reviews!!_**

****

**_Adelicia: Hola, espero que te guste este capitulo que por cierto no me salio muy bien que digamos . Te lo dedico._**

****

**_Xris: Hola, como estas amiga? Espero que mejor que la ultima vez que te encontré por msn, bueno no hace falta agradecer ya que somos amigas y yo como amiga te tenia que dar un regalo, este capitulo te lo dedico ._**

****

**_Nos vemos!, te mando un abrazo desde argentina._**

****

**_Yukari: Sorry me olvide de corregirlo, gracias por decírmelo, me siento muy alagada por tu revi espero que este te guste ya que te lo dedico._**

****

**_Eve_****_: EH!! Me encanto tu revi, me encanta que me critiquen (Pero de esa manera), no me molesta esa opinión es más me ayuda un poco, bueno este chapter te lo dedico y espero recibir mas Reviews tuyos ._**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_N/A (Inicial):_**

****

**_Bien aquí esta el segundo final alternativo trate de hacerlo como me lo han pedido espero que me aya salido aunque con la fiebre no creo que este bien, pero igual estoy feliz ya que este capitulo lo escribí justo en un día de lluvia justo como a mi me gusta, debo de advertirles que hay una escena un poco subida de tono, así que mentes inocentes (Como Yo!) (Leri: Cállate eres un pervertida, Ivana pervertida!! jajajaja) (Eh! no escribas mi nombre!! aprovechada)_**

****

**_ejem_****_, ejem, disculpen mi hermana leyó este capitulo completo antes de que escribas las notas de la autora y junto con mi otra hermana ahora me molestan ¬¬ la desgracia de ser la menor de cuatro hermanos (el mayor es varón)_**

****

**_Bueno solo quiero decir que si se ofenden o no le gusta esta clases de escena se la pueden saltear ya que es solo en una parte._**

****

**__**

_Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la pensión, pensando en la nada, por fin había dejado de llover dando paso a un calor insoportable._

_Anna caminaba, como tenía tanto calor aprovecho para ponerse el sostén de la bikini (Que tenia guardado secretamente en su placard) que era de un color azul casi oscuro acompañado con un short azul y tenía el cabello atado en un pequeño chonguito._

_No tenia ganas de ponerse su vestido negro y como nadie se encontraba en la pensión aprovecho para ponerse algo cómodo y fresco._

_Yoh estaba entrenando, Tamao estaba en Izumo y regresaba en unos días, Horohoro estaba instalado en un hotel debido al calor que hacia prefirió internarse en un cuarto donde hubiera aire acondicionado._

_- Que aburrido- bufo al aire.- Mejor me preparo algo y luego me voy a ver la televisión._

_Camino hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco un jugo de naranja._

_Comenzó a beberlo tranquilamente._

_- Ya llegue- se escucho la voz de Yoh._

_Anna casi se atraganta con la bebida e intento salir de allí pero ya era tarde Yoh ya había entrado a la cocina._

_Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de encontrarla vestida de esa manera. Jamás pera jamás llego a creer lo que ahora sus inocentes ojos estaban viendo. Se veía hermosa._

_- Qué ves?- pregunto con su típica voz._

_- Lo hermosa que estas- respondió Yoh sin pensar. _

_Cosa que provoco que Anna se sonrojara, la rubia ya sabia que él la había visto desnuda al igual ella a él pero aun así le apenaba vestirse así y aun más si la veía como lo estaba haciendo ahora._

_- Puedes quitar esa cara?- pregunto poniendo nerviosa._

_Parpadeo un par de veces para volver a la realidad.- Lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada._

_Anna comenzó a caminar, iba a subir las escaleras pero Yoh la detuvo._

_- Por que te vas?- pregunto amarrándola de la mano._

_- Voy a cambiarme- respondió dándose la vuelta._

_- Por qué?_

_- Porqueeee...si_

_- Pero si así estas bien- dijo Yoh._

_- No me queda muy bien- dijo Anna mirando al piso._

_- Te ves hermosa- dijo levantando su rostro y acercándose para darle un delicado beso._

_Un escalofrió paso por toda la espina dorsal de Anna al sentir los fuertes brazos del shaman._

_- Y bien te quedarás así?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Solo por ti- dijo sonriendo._

_Pero de igual manera subió._

_- Me dejaras solito aquí abajo?- pregunto haciendo pucheros._

_- Sube si quieres- dijo terminando de subir las escaleras._

_Yoh subió sonriendo, y entro al cuarto donde se encontraba su querida Anna._

_- Ya vengo- dijo levantándose Yoh._

_- A donde vas?- pregunto Anna._

_- A ponerme algo cómodo- respondió Yoh saliendo del cuarto._

_A los pocos minutos regreso solo con un pantalón corto color negro solamente se acerco y se sentó._

_Ambos se estaban aburriendo del silencio y Anna cansada de leer, puso aun lado el libro para mirar a su prometido._

_- Qué pasa?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Por que te cambiaste de ropa?- dijo Anna._

_- Tenia calor- respondió Yoh- Que no te gusta?_

_- Yo no dije eso- dijo Anna sonrojada._

_Yoh la abrazo por la espalda. Anna se giro para mirar y el shaman creyó que ella lo iba a besar a si que cerro los ojos._

_La rubia sonrió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Yoh al instante comenzó a reír y con un esfuerzo también le hizo cosquillas._

_Comenzaron a rodar por todo el cuarto era la primera vez que se divertían así los dos._

_Yoh se quedo encima de Anna cuando se detenían ambos aun riendo sin notar como estaban los dos._

_Al mismo tiempo soltaron un suspiro, mirándose con cariño._

_Anna le toco la mejilla e Yoh se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella y la beso._

_Yoh comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de la chica, mientras Anna le desordenaba aun más su cabello._

_Le desarmo el chonguito y Anna lo miro._

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Danger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Escena Lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_- Me gusta más verte así- dijo sonriendo y la volvió a besar intensificando aquel tierno y dulce beso._

_Desabrocho el sostén de Anna y comenzó a sacárselo lentamente pero cuando lo hizo salio de su ensoñación y se separo un poco de la itako._

_- Perdón- se disculpo apenado mirando otro lado._

_Anna solo sonrió y unió su boca con la de él._

_Como caídos en un sueño comenzaron a hacer lo que todos llaman "El amor"._

_La mano del joven shaman se deslizo hasta los muslos de la chica pero antes de hacerlo desabrocho el short que tenia puesto y luego se lo saco dejándola en ropa interior, la chica lo imito y ella le quito su pantalón quedando en iguales condiciones._

_Ambos se miraban casi inoptizados pero el que más lo estaba era Yoh aunque con anterioridad la había visto desnuda y ella a él, se quedaba embobado al ver su hermosa figura._

_Los besos y las caricias aumentaron se iban haciendo cada vez más apasionados._

_- Estas segura?- pregunto Yoh algo nervioso._

_- Si- respondió Anna sonriéndole. Y volvieron al juego de besos._

_Yoh inicio un camino de besos que comenzaba en la comisura de los labios de la itako, pasar por el cuello y saborearlo, mordiendo delicadamente la clavícula hasta llegar a los blancos montes que eran los senos de la rubia._

_Anna no pudo evitar y soltó un gemido que no pudo ocultar. Yoh solo sonrió y siguió bajando hasta detenerse en el ombligo lo que causo que Anna soltara una tímida carcajada ya que el acto en si le provocaba cosquillas._

_Volvió a subir sus besos hasta los labios de ella, los saboreo por un rato._

_Se detuvo nuevamente para mirar a la itako._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Anna._

_- No creo que sea conveniente que sigamos con esto- respondió Yoh bajando la mirada- tengo miedo de lastimarte si lo hago mal._

_Anna sonrió, le encantaba verlo así de preocupado más aun si se preocupaba por ella._

_- Ya verás que todo va a salir bien- dijo Anna acariciándole la mejilla._

_- Estas segura?- pregunto aun dudando._

_- Te amo- fue la única respuesta._

_Yoh sonrió y ambos se quitaron la última prenda que llevaban puesta._

_Lentamente entro en ella hasta que encontró un obstáculo. La miro fijamente y ella le respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con un poco más de fuerza rompió el himen._

_Anna apretó con fuerza su mano e Yoh lo noto. Se acerco a ella y la comenzó a besar como tratando de que el dolor que ella sentía se pasara aunque sea un poco a él._

_- No te preocupes- le susurro en el oído Anna mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Yoh._

**_(N/A:!!!!!!!!!!!!Uf creo que ya termino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_**

_Anna se apoyo en el pecho de Yoh, estaba algo cansada pero aún no quería dormir, lo miro a los ojos y encontró un brillo que solo aparecía cuando la veía._

_Era extraño pero se giro para mirar la ventana y sonrió para si cuando vio la lluvia._

_- Te amo- dijo Yoh mientras la miraba._

_- Yo también te amo- dijo Anna besándolo._

_- Vamos a dormir?- sugirió acomodándose en el futón._

_- Tenes ganas?- pregunto burlonamente ella._

_- Es que tengo sueño- respondió Yoh_

_- Vos siempre tenes sueño- dijo Anna y una sonrisa algo picara nació de sus labios._

_- No siempre- se quejó él._

_- A no?- pregunto mirándolo._

_- Ahora verás- dijo dándola vuelta para quedar encima de ella._

_- Te vas a dormir enseguida- se burlo la itako._

_- No_

_- Si_

_- No_

_- Si_

_- Hagamos algo- sugirió él- si yo no me quedo dormido vos vas a hacer lo que yo quiera._

_- Y si no?- pregunto ella._

_- Yo haré lo que vos quieras._

_- Hecho- dijo Anna sonriendo sabiendo que ella seria la ganadora.- Pero antes hagamos algo._

_Se logro safar de los brazos de Yoh y se puso la camisa solamente.- Vamos- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_Yoh se puso el pantalón y la siguió hasta el jardín. Donde ella ya estaba debajo de la lluvia._

_"- Por qué le gustara tanto?" se pregunto sonriendo"- Que importa si eso la hace feliz"_

_- No me digas que le tienes miedo al agua?- dijo Anna mirándolo._

_Yoh estaba sin habla, la miraba embobado, cada vez que la veía así no podía dejar de decirse "No puedo evitar sentir esto, pero cada vez que la veo siento la necesidad de tenerla tan cerca de mi." Pero luego entro en razón se acerco a ella para taparla un poco ya que la camisa al esta mojada, se le pegaba al cuerpo y encima era transparente._

_- Qué haces?- pregunto ella._

_- Mira si alguien te ve así- respondió._

_- A esta hora no creo que nadie este despierto- dijo ella separándose un poco de él.- Qué piensas?_

_- En nada- dijo algo distraído._

_- No me mientas desde hace rato que te veo pensativo._

_- Quieres que te lo diga?- pregunto él._

_- Qué te parece- respondió ella._

_- Esta bien, te lo diré- dijo Yoh mirándola y abrazándola nuevamente- pienso en que... No puedo evitar sentir esto, pero cada vez que te veo siento la necesidad de tenerte tan cerca._

_- Wow, si que estamos cachondo- dijo a modo de burla. _

_Cosa que sorprendió a Yoh de sobremanera ya que ella no sabia hacer esas clases de burla y mucho menos hacer burlarse._

_----------------------_

_Tamao se encontraba leyendo un libro debajo del árbol del jardín, de rato en rato soltaba leves suspiros... no podía sacar de la mente aquella vez que encontró el pañuelo de Anna en el suelo y daba la casualidad de que la itako y el joven shaman se estaban bañando juntos, ante este recuerdo se sonrojo como lo hacía cada vez que lo recordaba._

_- Creo que así no voy a poder seguir, no encuentro ninguna manera de olvidar ese día- dijo al viento Tamao._

_Se levanto y entro a la casa donde escucho que alguien llamaba a la entrada, se dirigió y se encontró con la imagen de Ren y Pilika._

_- Hola- saludo y se hizo a un lado para que ellos entraran._

_- Esta Yoh y Anna?- pregunto la ainu._

_- Si, en un momento los llamo- dijo Tamao y subió a la planta alta._

_::Suspiro::- Esa chica nunca va a cambiar- dijo Pilika mirando a Ren._

_- Definitivamente- respondió Ren mirándola tiernamente._

_- Yoh- dijo Anna mirando por la ventana._

_- Mmm?- respondió._

_- Por qué se te paso eso por la mente?- pregunto Anna ahora observándolo._

_- Que cosa?- dijo Yoh._

_::suspiro__::- no te hagas el tonto, si sabes de lo que te estoy hablando- dijo Anna._

_- Todavía te acuerdas, eso ya paso más de una semana... creí que ya lo habías olvidado- dijo Yoh acordándose._

_- No me importa, quiero saber- siguió Anna._

_- Bueno... Mmm... la verdad- dijo Yoh buscando las palabras para explicarle._

_- No te tardes- dijo Anna un poco fastidiada._

_- Es que... No se- dijo al fin Yoh._

_- No sabes? y sin embargo te comportaste de esa manera conmigo?- pregunto sorprendida._

_- Bueno la verdad es que me puso como loco que tu y él....- dijo Yoh mirando para otro lado._

_- Ya te dije que no paso nada- le regaño Anna._

_- Si se, pero no pude evitar imaginarme eso- dijo el con un sonrojo._

_Se quedaron callados mirando la ventana, las nubes regresaron tapando el sol signo que nuevamente iba a llover..._

_- Estaba celoso- admitió al fin Yoh._

_- Tontito, sabes que yo siempre voy a ser tuya- dijo Anna sonriendo._

_Dudo en tocar, apenada porque capas los iba a interrumpir... al final golpeo dos veces con suavidad la puerta._

_La imagen de Yoh apareció en el marco de la puerta mirando a Tamao._

_- Solo vine para decirles que la señorita Pilika y el joven Ren están abajo._

_- Bien en un momento bajamos- dijo Yoh entrando al cuarto para luego salir con Anna._

__

_- Ya era hora- dijo Ren mirándolos._

_- Como están?- pregunto Anna en son de saludo._

_- Muy Bien- dijo Pilika- Oye Anna por casualidad tenes un poco de té helado y salchichas con crema?_

_- Creo que si- dijo Anna un poco extrañada._

_Las dos se fueron a la cocina..._

_- Ren- dijo Mirándolo Yoh- discúlpame._

_- No importa ya paso- dijo Ren._

_- No debí pensar eso- dijo Yoh sentándose._

_- Solo estabas algo celoso nada más..- se burlo Ren._

_Yoh solo lo miro y luego una pregunta se le vino a la mente..._

_- Oye Ren que es lo que le ocurre a Pilika?- pregunto el castaño._

_- La verdad no tengo idea- respondió el chino poniéndole la mano en el mentón- Hace días que esta así, es como si tuviera antojos, pide las cosas más raras..._

_En la cocina..._

_- Hey Anna- dijo la ainu._

_La rubia la miro._

_- Puedes guardar un secreto?- pregunto la peliazulada._

_- Sabes que si- respondió Anna._

_- Hace varios días que vengo con estos antojos y encima tengo casi un mes de retraso- comenzó contando._

_- Acaso vos y Ren...- la interrumpio Anna con los ojos abiertos._

_- shits- la calló con la mano- Que no te oigan_

_- Me vas a decir- dijo Anna mirándola._

_- Bueno... la verdad que... pus si- respondió Pilika algo avergonzada._

_- Cuantas veces?- volvió a cuestionar._

_- Como dos veces- dijo Pilika más roja que un jitomate._

_- Si que eres pervertida- dijo en son de burla- mira vos, aun eres joven como para hacer eso con Ren no crees? **(N/A: Mira quien lo dice ¬¬)**_

_- Mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo Pilika un poco incomoda._

_- No, vos metiste este tema y solo me falta preguntarte dos cosas- dijo Anna._

_- Y que esperas para preguntar- dijo la joven del norte soltando un suspiro._

_- Se supieron cuidar?- pegunto Anna pero luego agrego- para que lo pregunto si pareces que estas embarazada. ¿Fuiste al medico?_

_- No... Todavía- respondió._

_- Y cuando lo harás?- dijo la rubia._

_- Cuando me acompañes- respondió Pilika._

_Lo pensó unos minutos y soltando un suspira acepto acompañarla._

_- Gracias- dijo la peliazulada- ahora vamos con esos dos._

_Y se puso en marcha para el comedor donde estaban Yoh y Ren..._

_En el comedor..._

_- Qué harías si Pilika estuviera embarazada?- pregunto Yoh._

_- No sé- Respondió Ren._

_- Aceptarías al bebé?_

_- Por qué haces tantas preguntas?- dijo Ren un poco fastidiado- Por el momento se que Pilika no lo esta y si lo estuviera, no se que haría aun soy muy joven para ser un padre y no creo poder hacerme responsable._

_Pilika que había escuchado esa parte de la charla se enfado y tira el plato que tenía en las manos, se le acerco al joven chino y lo miro a los ojos._

_- Así eso harías?- pregunto enojada- Me dejarías sola con el bebé?_

_- Ey Pilika no es para tanto solo era una suposición- dijo Ren sin quitarle la mirada._

_- Responde- dijo apretando los dientes._

_- Creo que si- dijo el chino._

_Error de palabra... Pilika le propino semerenda bofetada que dejo una marca en su mejilla._

_- Qué pasaría si te digo que parece que me embarace?- dijo fuera de si._

_- Ambos sabemos que no es así- dijo seguro Ren olvidándose que Anna e Yoh estaban presente._

_- No estés tan seguro- dijo Pilika- Que crees, tengo casi un mes de retraso y mañana iré con Anna al medico para ver si estoy realmente embarazada._

_Ren se quedo sin habla, estaba con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta._

_- Bien, no me importa si te vas, lo único que quiero es que si lo haces no vuelvas más- dijo Pilika- yo me encargare de él._

_Fue lo último que dijo y trato de salir de la pensión pero Anna se lo impidió._

_- Permiso- dijo Pilika_

_- No- dijo Anna y agarra a Pilika por los hombros, la guió hasta el sillón y la sent_

_Después se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ren e hizo lo mismo._

_- Se quedaran aquí hasta que hablen sobre el tema- dijo Anna y cerro la puerta con llave._

_Comedor___

_Todo era silencio, ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimo como para hablar y miraban a lados opuestos._

_"Como se atreve, ese idiota" pensó enojada Pilika "Entonces todas las palabras que me decían eran mentiras"_

_"La verdad es que tengo miedo" pensó Ren cruzándose de brazos "Es que ambos somos jóvenes aun como para tomar semejante responsabilidad"_

_"Como me duele, yo pensaba que Ren era especial y veo que me equivoque con él" Pilika decidió fijar su mirada sobre el chino "Pero si es su decisión es esa la tendré que aceptar"_

_"Basta de ser un cobarde, lo tengo que aceptar" Ren hizo lo mismo que Pilika y la miro fijamente._

_- Yo…-dijeron a la vez._

_- Quiero decir…- volvieron a decirla al unísono._

_- Comienza- dijo Ren._

_- No, deci lo que tenes que decir- dijo Pilika_

_- Segura?- pregunto él._

_Pilika movió la cabeza afirmativamente._

_- Lo siento mucho, lo siento de verdad…- Comenzó a decir Ren- Se que lo que dije con anterioridad fue muy estúpido y que lo tengo que aceptar quiera o no…_

_- Ya estoy consiente de que no lo quieres- dijo Pilika fríamente._

_- En eso te equivocas, él bebé es mío, lo acepto y me haré cargo- dijo sonriendo Ren._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!! Gente pechiocha!!!!!! como anda con la vida? espero que mejor que esta autora -- U bueno lamento deberitas la tardanza pero es que la inspiración no venia mucho que digamos y por un momento se divorcio de mi , Bueno aparte de estar enferma ¬¬ (Cof, cof), es horrible encima no se lo que tengo pero igual no quiero ir al medico, OK me estoy yendo por las ramas._**

****

**_Pasemos a lo Bueno Los REVIEWS!!!_**

****

**_Xris: WOLIS!! que onda! gracias por tu revi y si siempre quedan las ideas revoloteando por la cabeza (hueca ) gracias no sabía que me había quedado algo romanticon (Soy patética, cuando uno esta descorazonada suele escribir algo así.), y gracias a Kami que estas mejor aunque mucho no podemos chatear porque comprendo que estas algo ocupadita bueno ya no tengo más que decirte solo que te mando un beso y un abrazo espero volverte a encontrar por msn._**

****

**_Pedido de caridad PLEASE CONTINUA CON TUS FANFICTIONS!!! Provocaras que me muera de un infarto _**

****

**_anika_****_-asakura_****_: Hola, gracias por tu revi y espero que este final te guste ._**

****

**_Hibarichan_****_: HOLITAS!!!! y la respuesta es que todo lo que sucedió fue con un recuerdo de Yoh y bueno aquí puse la pareja que querías espero que te guste._**

****

**_La poción que domina la musa (Eve.....): Holas!!!!!!! si se portaron bien Yoh y Anna pero aquí desde que luego que no P si a mi me ha encantado ponerlo celoso. Y de mi ordenador casi me muero pero bue' que se le va hacer y tendría que ver si son míos porque como tengo tantos no recuerdo U y claro que me acuerdo de ti como me iba a olvidar. Si eso de la lluvia fue porque a me encanta pasear debajo de ella y quise escribirlo y como la personalidad de Anna es un poco parecida al mío me vino como anillo al dedo y aquí ya esta tu petición cumplida gracias por el halago yo creo que si terminan junto porque hay mucho filing entre ellos dos. Y no hace falta disculparse por lo menos ahora lo hiciste y estoy muy agradecida y lamento lo de tu correo es feo cuando eso pasa._**

****

**__**

****

**_Antes que nada solo un poco de publicidad "Lean"_**

****

**_"Esencia de un sentir" de mi amiga Xris_**

****

**_"Una nueva forma de amar" También de Xris_**

****

**_"Vestido de novia" nuevamente también de Xris_**

****

**_"Tardes negras" de Beu rib (En si lean todos sus fanfiction que están de lujo)_**

****

**_Ambas escritoras son geniales escribiendo así que se los recomiendo ._**

****

**_Pasemos a los míos:_**

****

**_"Cuando una chica se entromete" (que ya esta actualizado)_**

****

**_"Alguien como tu" (También y ya tiene dos capítulos nuevos)_**

****

**_"Noche movida" (No se guíen por el nombre léanlo y ya verán)_**

****

**_"Anna"_**

****

**_"Hao"_**

****

**_Los dos últimos títulos son como reflexiones o pensamientos de estos personajes._**

****

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora sean felices con quienes los rodean y si eres Argentina/o coman dulce de leche que es lo más delicioso que hay._**


	5. capitulo 5

**_Este capitulo fue escrito especialmente para mis dos amigas Beu Rib y Xris_**

****

**_Glosario:_**

****

**_Dou_****_ naru no?: qué pasa?_**

****

**_Ittekimasu_****_: Volveré._**

****

**_Onii_****_-san: Hermano_**

****

**_Konnichiwa_****_: Hola._**

****

**_Daijoubu_****_: Estoy bien._**

****

**_Daijoubu_****_ Ka?: estás bien._**

****

**_nanda_****_' da to?: Qué dices?_**

****

**_o-negai_****_: por favor._**

****

**_Mezameyou_****_: espera._**

_Segundo capitulo del segundo final alternativo_

_Quien creería lo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora?_

_Muchas emociones estaban dando vueltas dentro de ella, como nadie puede imaginar y sin embargo su conducta y su rostro no cambiaban para nada._

_Camino con decisión al medico acompañando a Pilika, tras unas dos semanas había tratado de evitar ir hasta allí y ahora sin ninguna excusa tuvo que ir._

_Sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus manos fuertemente apretadas porque el medico también la revisó a ella._

_En definitiva odiaba a aquellos médicos..._

_¿Quién iba creer semejante cosa?_

_¿Será solo un sueño?_

_Tal vez..._

_Pero no estén tan seguros..._

_Por un simple y diminuto descuido ocurrieron semejantes cosas._

_¿Como se las va a arreglar?_

_¿Encontrara valor para decírselo?_

_Claro que si, no por nada es una itako algo fría pero bien entrenada._

__

_Pilika estaba contenta y algo nerviosa aunque Ren ya le había dicho que si quería al bebé y que se iba a ser responsable de él, la ponía feliz y aparte el embarazo ya se estaba notando aunque no mucho._

_Un leve bulto situado en su estomago a penas se podía distinguir, su hermano aún no sabía y no le dio importancia aunque le daba algo de miedo a su reacción._

_La ainu paseaba por el parque abrazada con su ahora prometido Ren Tao, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a pensar en el pequeño retoño que se estaba gestando en la panza de su novia._

_Por otro lado en la pensión el que estaba sentado y algo pensativo era Yoh, ya que desde que Anna regreso con Pilika del medico anduvo algo rara y un poco distanciada de él._

_Será que le había dicho algo malo como para que se enojara con él?_

_No, la trataba como una reina, la mimaba demasiado y cumplía con cada uno de sus caprichos._

_No sabía que había hecho mal._

_Intento hablar con ella en una ocasión, cuando se cruzaron para subir a la planta alta de la pensión pero cuando lo vio subió como un rayo hasta su cuarto._

_Se estaba impacientando y esto ya se tenia que acabar ya habían pasado tres días después de la visita al medico y ella no cambiaba su conducta._

_Pasemos a la persona que esta fuera del tema..._

_Horohoro aún seguía metido en la habitación del hotel. Engullía cada bocado que había en la pequeña heladera y llamaba al servicio al cuarto para que le traigan más comida o dulce._

_Suena la puerta y el ainu como estaba comiendo dijo desde la cama un leve pase, pensando que era el pedido que estaba esperando._

_Pero se llevo una sorpresa..._

__

_Tamao pasaba cerca del cuarto de Anna y antes de alejarse un par de brazos la metió dentro de la habitación de la itako._

_- Dou naru no?- Pregunto la pelirosada dentro._

_Allí estaba Pilika y Anna._

_- Necesito que me hagas un favor- respondieron a la vez ambas jóvenes._

_- Hai, de que se trata?- dijo Tamao._

_- Quiero que vayas a buscar a mi onii-san- respondió Pilika otorgándole el papel con la dirección donde se encontraba._

_- Yo quiero que te deshagas de esto- dijo Anna entregándole un sobre._

_- Qué es?- pregunto curiosa la shaman._

_Anna dudo, soltó un suspiro._

_- Son los resultados de unos análisis- respondió Anna._

_- De qué?- pregunto sin darse cuenta._

_La rubia se estaba impacientando._

_- Son los análisis que dicen y comprueban que estoy embaraza- dijo Anna sonrojada._

_Tamao se levanto estaba algo sorprendida y se dirigió a la puerta._

_- Ittekimasu- dijo Tamao saliendo del cuarto._

__

_- Tamao?- dijo sorprendido ante la repentina visita de la pelirosada._

_- Konnichiwa Horohoro kun- saludo sonrojada Tamao._

_- Puedo pasar?- pregunto ella._

_- Si claro- respondió haciéndose aún lado de la puerta y le hizo seña para que se sentara._

_- Daijoubu ka?- pregunto algo preocupado._

_- Daijoubu- respondió ella._

_- Qué ocurre?-pregunto al cabo de un rato cansado por el incomodo silencio._

_- La señorita Pilika quiere que vaya hasta la pensión- respondió Tamao._

_- Para qué?- dijo alzando una ceja._

_- No sé, ella se lo va a decir cuando este allá- dijo Tamao encogiéndose de hombro._

__

_- Pilika!!!- exclamo contento de verla._

_- Horohoro- dijo Pilika mientras lo abrazaba._

_Entraron al comedor donde lo estaba esperando Ren de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrado._

_Horo se había sentado a petición de su hermana, aún sin entender porque tenía que estarlo._

_- Hermano- comenzó diciendo- espero que lo tomes para bien..._

_- Qué ocurre hermanita? por qué no te apuras?- pregunto Horo sonriendo._

_::suspiro__::- estoy... estoy esperando un hijo de Ren- dijo Pilika cerrando los ojos para esperar el regaño de su hermano._

_- Na... na... nanda' da to?- pregunto sorprendo y sin poder creer lo que su hermana le decía._

_Pilika tomo aire para tranquilizarse._

_- Que estoy embarazada- repitió nuevamente_

_- o-negai, o-negai, o-negai, o-negai- dijo mirando al techo- dime que no es verdad._

_Pilika negó con la cabeza, Horohoro estaba con los ojos desorbitados._

_Se sentó en el sillón y tapo su rostro con sus manos._

_Ren que estaba sentado con Pilika se paro.- Voy a buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar para que se tranquilice- dijo antes de levantarse._

_- Mezameyou!!- dijo enojado Horohoro._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ren._

_- Eres un chinito muerto- dijo y trato de tirarse encima del oriental pero algo hizo que se detuviera abruptamente._

_Tamao había visto que Horohoro estaba levantado y vio como se dirigía lentamente hasta Ren, se acerco de golpe y tomando todo el valor posible que tenía lo beso._

_Anna había aprovechado la situación de que Pilika tenía que hablar con su hermano._

_Lo llevo hasta el jardín._

_- Qué ocurre Annita?- pregunto Yoh algo preocupado._

_Anna lo miraba fijamente..._

**_"No pretendo ser la gota que derrama tu silencio,_**

**_ni_****_ pretendo ser la nota que se escapa_**

**_en_****_ tu lamento."_**

_- Mira Yoh, esto que te voy a decir es muy importante- comenzó Anna._

_El castaño le iba a hablar pero nuevamente ella comenzó a hablar._

_- De lo que te voy a decir depende si te quedas o no conmigo- dijo poniéndose nerviosa._

**_"No pretendo ser la huella que se deja en_**

**_tu_****_ camino, ni pretendo ser aquella que_**

**_se_****_ cruza en tu destino. Solo quiero_**

**_descubrirme_****_ tras la luz de tu sonrisa_**

**_ser_****_ el bálsamo que alivia tus tristezas_**

**_en_****_ la vida."_**

_- Qué es lo que ocurre? por qué estas diciendo eso?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Por favor te pido que no me interrumpas- respondió suspirando._

**_"Solo quiero ser la calma que se_**

**_escurre_****_ en tu desvelo, ser el sueño_**

**_en_****_ que descansa la razón de tus anhelos."_**

_Comenzó a caminar de aquí y allá poniendo algo nervioso al shaman king que la veía._

_Se paro de repente y como tomando valor le dijo..._

_- Yoh... yo... yo estoy embarazada- dijo soltando un suspiro._

_El castaño estaba sorprendido, no sabía si había escuchado bien._

_- Perdón?- dijo Yoh sin entender._

_- Que estoy embarazada- dijo Anna algo exasperada._

_Él no dijo nada, estaba petrificado... no lo podía creer, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y algo lo estaba inundando por dentro._

**_"Simplemente es el amor,_**

**_cuando_****_ ha roto sus caderas para darte_**

**_el_****_ corazón, no pretendo ser tu dueña."_**

_Anna bajo la mirada algo desilusionada, interpreto su silencio como algo negativo y comenzó a caminar, dispuesta a no llorar se dirigió hasta su cuarto a recoger sus cosas y hacerse cargo de su bebé ella sola._

_Yoh se dio cuanta de la reacción de Anna al no recibir respuesta y se fue corriendo para detenerla, le agarro la mano y la dio vuelta para mirarla._

**_"Solo quiero ser la mano que se tiende en_**

**_el_****_ quebranto, ser un poco y ser remanso_**

**_donde_****_ muere el desengaño."_**

_- Por qué te vas?- pregunto Yoh con cariño._

_- Voy por mis cosas- respondió Anna._

_- No quieres que te diga lo que pienso?- dijo él_

_Anna bajo la mirada, sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo._

**_"Solo quiero ser la estrella que se_**

**_engarza_****_ en tu mirada, la caricia que se_**

**_entrega_****_ sin razón y sin palabras."_**

_- Sabes, me hiciste el chico más feliz del mundo!!!- exclamo lleno de emoción mientras la abrazaba._

_Anna sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de emoción y abrazo con más ganas a su prometido._

_- Voy a ser papá!!!- dijo contento levantándola por los aires y comenzó a girar._

**_"Simplemente es el amor,_**

**_que_****_ ha encontrado su camino, perderte_**

**_en_****_ mi ilusión, no pretendo ser tu dueña."_**

_- Como pasó?- pregunto contento- No me digas... ya se como paso._

_La bajo y la volvió a abrazar mientras la besaba._

_- Por qué lloras Annita?- pregunto limpiándole las lagrimas._

_- Yo creí que no lo ibas a aceptar, creí que ibas a dejar que me vaya- respondió la itako._

_- Yo jamás te alejaría de mi lado, no te niego que tengo miedo pero a la vez me emociona, aunque seamos aun algo jóvenes pero que importa va ser nuestra responsabilidad- dijo contento- hay que pensar en los nombres, que le vamos a comprar y muchas cosas más..._

**_"Simplemente es el amor..."_**

__

_Pilika y Ren habían aprovechado el beso entre Tamao y el ainu, y se escabulleron por la cocina._

_Horohoro había respondido aquel beso tan dulce que le estaba dando Tamao y la abrazo por la cintura._

_- Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Horohoro después de unos minutos._

_- Porque me gustas- respondió Tamao- aparte para que no le hagas nada a Ren._

_- Te quiero- dijo Horohoro algo ruborizado._

_- Yo también te quiero- dijo Tamao apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Horo._

_- Se que sonara algo tonto pero me gustaría que fueras mi novia- dijo Horohoro._

_Como respuesta Tamao lo volvió a besar haciendo que el ainu se olvidara de que se hermana estaba embarazada._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Vallaaa_****_!! creí que nunca la iba a terminar pero por fin lo hizo, la autora se sube al escritorio y comienza a bailar y su hermana aparece para burlarse._**

****

**_Bien espero que les guste este final, que por cierto tarde demasiado en escribirlo (Sorry)._**

****

**_El letra del tema por el momento no me la acuerdo pero es de Gloria Estafan espero les guste._**

****

**_Pasemos a lo lindo y copado de las historias... Los REVIEWS!!!!_**

****

**_rocio_****_-asakura_******

****

**_Me halagas demasiado gracias, perdón si me tarde en actualizar -- y en definitiva Ren es hermoso y siempre lo va a ser ), y si no sabe pero al final recapacita y lo acepta, trate de hacerlo romanticon pero no me salió y yo también opino que Yoh y Anna son la mejor pareja._**

****

**_Kisses_****__**

****

**_Bye_****__**

****

**_Beu_****_ Rib:_**

****

**_Es un placer recibir un revi tuyo amiga realmente me sorprendió recibir tu review, no creía que ibas a leer este fanfic pero de igual manera me emociono mucho , gracias por el halago y sipe aquí esta la continuación del segundo final alternativo lo hice solo para ti porque esta dedicado especialmente para ti. Y aquí tienes un poco más de Pilika y Ren, acá pongo lo que paso con Yoh y Anna, la itako solo se burlaba pero tuvo la misma consecuencia que Pilika._**

****

**_Kisses_****__**

****

**_Bye_****__**

****

**_(Aunque lo de que me cuido mucho no creo que pueda hacerlo , soy muy despistada y cada dos por tres me accidento, me vivo cayendo de mi cama que por cierto es una cucheta o tengo algún esguince en la muñeca, en fin soy un desastre ¬¬)_**

****

**_ANNA KYOUYAMA A: _**

****

**_Como estás? espero que bien, aquí esta la continuación del fanfic, espero que te guste._**

****

**_Bye_******

****

**_Kisses_****__**

****

**_(Y como le dije a Beu la suerte no esta de mi lado TT)_**

****

**_Xris:_**

****

**_EH!!! Wolis... Wolitas!!!_**

****

**_Por Kami todas me halagan demasiado ya estoy muy roja 00, no importa si estabas un poco ausente de este fic, a mi también me gusto la parte de Pilika y Ren._**

****

**_Mil gracias por tus porras, me dan muchos animos leer tus reviews._**

****

**_Yo también espero poder platicar más por msn y las fotos de tu país me encantaron, espero poder conocerlo algún día, y además no te olvides que yo también te hecho porras!!! siempre lo voy a hacer porque me gustan tus fanfics y aparte porque eres una buena persona._**

****

**_Pasando al fanfic espero que este capitulo te guste aunque no me salió muy bien que digamos aquí puse un poco de la pareja Tamao y Horohoro espero y te guste aunque Horohoro es mío._**

****

****

**_Te mando un abrazote y un beshote desde Argentina._**

****

**_vale_******

****

**_Gracias por leer mi fanfic me halagas (No me canso de decirlo nn) muy bien hay que comer dulce de leche , porque es algo delicioso 9_**

****

**_Bye_****__**

****

**_Kisses_****__**

****

****

**_Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste este final. _**

****

**_Se cuidan coman cualquier dulce o mejor dicho coman muchas frutillas por son deliciosas y vivan la vida como ustedes saben hacerla, rían de las desgracias que es la mejor manera de enfrentarse._**


End file.
